Roxanne's Revenge
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: The long-suffering kidanppee, Roxanne, sneaks into Megamind's lair to extract her own brand of revenge on the blue villain. A collaboration from Scarlet Frost and Porfeariah


Roxanne's Revenge

By: Scarlet_Frost and Porfeariah

Word Count: 4, 425

Rating: R or M for Mature 17+

Summary: The long-suffering kidanppee, Roxanne, sneaks into Megamind's lair to extract her own brand of revenge on the blue villain.

Warnings: Masturbation, descriptive alien nudity.

* * *

><p>Roxanne approached the lair from the water, walking along the edge of the lake to avoid coming to the secret doorway head-on and risk being spotted by Megamind's surveillance team- of either the ichthyes or cyborg variety. As the woman reached the outer wall of the abandoned electric plant, she could hear thumping base through the brick wall. Good. That would help her stealthy entrance.<p>

Roxanne slipped through the faux wall and found the music to be deafening; death metal, no surprise there. She hedged around corners, popping her head out first to make sure she didn't stumble into anyone she wasn't ready to see. The woman snuck around the door frame into the inner part of the lair and noticed the invisible car was gone- really gone, no shimmers indicating it was only hiding- and her pulse quickened. Ok. One of them was out right now.

Which one?

The brunette slipped off her high-heeled shoes and quickened her now silent pace across the polished concrete of the floor, heading straight for Megamind's dedicated work space. The red curtain was pulled back and she spotted a blue hand peeking around the edge of the high black chair he kept there. Her heart leapt. Perfect! He was here- and he was alone!

Roxanne took a moment to run an inventory on her surroundings; the place was cluttered but she quickly found what she was looking for, and plucked her items from the mess of the room. Still tip-toeing, even though she didn't have to- thanks to the music of what she guessed to be '_The Face of My Innocence: by Arsis' _blasting into her skull. The only reason she even knew of the song because she'd done a special on the band a few months ago.

She crept up to the back of the chair before pouncing, rushing around to the front of the chair, arm out, prepared for action. Megamind had been so lost in his own thoughts that it took him a moment to realize she was even there; and she had the fleeting realization that he looked simultaneously embarrassed and thrilled to see her before she pointed the can of knockout gas in his direction and pulled the trigger. He made a weak attempt to grab the spray from her, too late, and garbled something as he slumped over in his chair.

Roxanne smirked and set to work using the rope she had picked up only moments ago when she'd grabbed the gas, binding Megamind's hands to the arms of the big chair. She decided to leave his feet free, as a tease- what was he going to do, scoot away? The woman also stripped off his gloves and belt, leaving his boots on, and unzipped his fly only enough to fish his limp penis out of his pants. She stood back, arms folded, and looked at the already thoroughly disgraced alien.

This was going to be fun.

After dragging a small work bench over to where her unconscious captive was slumped and placing it between his chair and the desk in front of him, the woman slipped her stilettos back on and sat on the desk, waiting. She pointedly placed both feet flat on the bench with her legs spread wide, taking a few moments to consider his optimal viewing angle. The alien started to twitch.

Roxanne smiled and slid her hand down to the silk of her underwear, gently rubbing the length of her crotch. She felt her nipples perk and gasped slightly as he opened his brilliant emerald eyes and groggily looked at her. Confusion immediately consumed his face.

"R...Roxanne? What are you doing?" By the time he finished his sentence, his voice had gone from sleep-muddled to fully awake. She smiled at him and ran two of her fingers barely underneath the edge of her panties at her crotch. His eyebrows raised and his mouth hung slightly open. The woman leaned back, took a breath, and placed two fingers over her clit concealed beneath the ivory silk. She slowly began rubbing in small circles, and groaned.

* * *

><p>Megamind had been stunned for a moment to discover the lovely Roxanne Ritchi had appeared in his lair, and he had a moment to be pleased that she came to see him before realizing that it probably wasn't a social call. Did kidnappee's do social calls? No, no they didn't.<p>

He was going to detain her when she had quickly knocked him out with his own gas! Who knew how long it was before he was able to open his eyes again. When they focused he was presented with a surprising display. Here before him sat the object of his many dreams and desires, and – what was she-?

"R-Roxanne? What are you doing?" His brows snapped to attention and he allowed his eyes to drift fully over her. She was touching- why was she-? He quickly assessed the situation and found his hands tied behind his back, tightly so. Not bad, reporter, he silently applauded... but then noticed something else.

His cock was out. Just there- out- freed from his spandex and available for her viewing pleasure. He could feel his face burn with what he knew was a purple tinged blush.

"Megamind…" she'd whispered to him calling his attention back to her. She was stroking herself, God what was she wearing? Stilettos …he twitched and had to fight not to look down. He knew that he was getting stiff, growing erect. And she was watching him!

"That's it, perk up space man…watch me…" her fingers stroked at her clit rubbing harder than a moment ago, she opened her legs wider for him to see, her panties now wet with her own cum.  
>His mouth watered. If this were some joke that some bastard were playing on him, he promised to do all in his power to find and destroy said being.<br>"Oh!" She called out, knees twitching and pulling up near her body. Her fingers were rubbing faster.

He was full now, and wanting to do so much more than to just watch. Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to get up, and realized with a jerk that his legs were free- that was a start. At least she'd assumed that he wouldn't get away. Hell he really didn't want to- Roxanne was right in front of him. He'd dreamed of her so many times, mostly when touching himself. He swallowed remembering the lonely nights when he'd imagine himself with her, rubbing his cock raw sometimes from wanting it to be her and not his own leather clad hand.

"Rox-" He gasped out as she slid a foot along the length of his body coming dangerously close to touching him. "Don't- don't-"

"Don't… what?" she ground out as her fingers were working magic on her body. Suddenly she stopped and stood up; he was confused for only a moment when she began to dance to the heavy metal that was playing at a more reasonable volume than he'd had it set to earlier.

Her round hips swayed invitingly, and as she turned her back to him, she shook her ass back and forth; slowly she lifted up her skirt, her wide hips keeping the material firmly planted where it was without falling, and he stared at her wetness as she bent over slightly, her ass sticking out at him.  
>She was so close; he pulled again on the ropes that had him bound, if he could get free…<p>

"Don't try, I've been practicing- you cant get loose." She purred.

* * *

><p>Hearing her speak snapped Megamind's attention back to her body and away from his own hands. Roxanne watched him over her shoulder and straightened up, tugging her pencil skirt back over her ample bottom. She let out a throaty chuckle as she saw the obvious disappointment on the alien's face, then turned her face back to the workbench as she reached her manicured nails around to the back of her skirt and slowly undid the zipper. She glanced back over her shoulder; if he didn't blink or breathe soon, she wasn't sure he'd make it.<p>

Roxanne slowly bent down, twisting her hips as she slid the skirt off, following the fabric with her hands all the way to the dusty floor. She slid her eyes over her captive- now definitely not breathing- and saw his cock twitch. She had to turn her face back away to hide the wolfish smile on her lips as she arched her back to stick her butt out even more as she rose back up and pivoted around to face Megamind. She stood with her hands on her hips, watching him, until he raised his dazed green eyes to her.

"Do you like what you see, Megamind?" she asked him in a husky voice. His only response was to snap his slack mouth shut and swallow noticeably. His Adam's apple bobbing. Roxanne trailed her fingertips up from her hips, over the pressed cotton of her blouse, pressing in slightly as she brushed back her nipples, and allowing herself to gasp. She was amused to hear her own gasp mirrored by the creature in front of her, and she smiled at him as she reached the top button of her blouse and popped it open.

"How long have you waited to see this?" she asked him as softly as she could over the blaring music. He didn't reply. She lowered an inch and undid another button. "Megamind?" Another. She was nearing her waist now and her generous breasts were pressing apart the fabric in her blouse. "I asked you a question." One more. Roxanne loosened the last button and allowed the shirt to fall open, revealing the graceful lines of her abdomen and the matching bra to her panties- thin ivory silk topped with thick lace.

Megamind's head dipped and swayed as if he were about to lose consciousness, but his eyes never left her chest. Roxanne shrugged off the top and let it fall to the floor as she took a step towards the chair, the click of her heel's echoing in a break between music tracks. She leaned forward, slipping her hands onto the arms of the chair beneath his elbows and bracing her weight as she moved her cleavage towards his face. "How long?" she hissed.

Megamind tore his eyes away from her chest, pained and confused, and tilted his head back against the chair so that his face was parallel to hers above him. "Why are you here?" he choked out. Roxanne snarled and shook the chair.

"How. Long-?"

"Ages," he breathed, barely giving her time to finish. The words exited him in a rush and she realized he was now staring at her red painted lips. "Since I first saw you. Every time I see you. Even when I can't see you..." he closed his mouth and swallowed, cheeks and ears tinting purple, and Roxanne knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. She leaned forward and planted a slow, light, lingering kiss on the skin just in front of his ear. He shuddered.

She moved forward a couple of inches and placed another whisper of a kiss on his cheekbone; then another, painfully slow, the tip of her nose trailing against his trembling skin, in the middle of his cheek. The last one was at the corner of his lips.

Roxanne twisted her head around then, brushing the tip of her nose against his, her lips hovering above his own. His eyes were almost closed and his lips were parted, expectant; she could feel his breath on hers. She paused, drawing out the moment, the expectation. She waited; he obliged as she moved her head slightly, as if searching for the perfect position to make contact.

Then she barely brushed his lips with hers and pressed another quick, light kiss on the other corner of his mouth, followed fast by one on his cheek, then let her lips trail to his cheekbone. The alien exhaled the held breath he'd been containing, and let out a strangled sound somewhere between relief and outrage.

"Where did you learn this torture technique?" he asked her, flexing his hands as much as possible and brushing a fingertip against her forearm. It sent chills through her.

"Is it effective?" she asked, planting the last kiss in front of his ear and finishing the circuit.

"Highly," he replied.

Roxanne leaned back and Megamind raised his eyes to her again, a coy look on his face this time, as if expecting she wouldn't leave him, not now. He was beginning to get painfully hard; she really was a temptress.

Pleased with her responses so far, she decided to finish her game. Before she could change her mind or he could react, she hooked one leg over his arm and lunged forward, ending up in his lap. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened in shock as she swung her other leg around, now pressing his arms down and straddling him and the chair. She pulled herself back a bit to give some room between her panties and his cock, now leaking pre-cum. The woman had to resist the urge to touch him.

She realized she was staring at him for a bit too long and raised her eyes to his; he was looking at her intently with wary determination on his face. The woman slid her hand to the silk against her lower body again, gently stroking herself.

"Roxanne. Please untie me," Megamind said. She could tell he was trying to be threatening, but the words were too shaky and betrayed his pleaded request. She closed her eyes and leaned back, grabbing one of his elbows for leverage as she found a rhythm and began moving her fingers faster. She bit her lip and moaned.

"Roxanne! Please!" he begged, not trying to hide his desperation now. She could feel his muscles tense in her grip and his thighs struggle beneath her. She opened her eyes slightly as she dipped her head forward; he was completely focused on her hand working herself through her panties, the wet spot on them increasing. She looked down and saw his penis jerk, a fresh bead of pre-cum sliding down the side.

"Please.. I'm begging you..." his voice was higher than normal, and he was breathing heavily.

"Do you want me, space man?" Roxanne breathed, slowing her hand slightly.

"Yes," he gasped. She leaned forward, gripping the back of his chair with her slightly sticky hand. She rolled her hips forward and pressed against his hardness; he gasped and choked and pressed the back of his head into the leather of the chair.

"Do you want inside of me?" she breathed into his ear. Her own breath was ragged now.

"Yes!" he cried, pressing his hips against her. Roxanne began grinding against him, her hips finding the right spot as she gyrated her already primed body against his. He was making strange whimpering sounds now, and gasping out "please!" and "Roxanne!" with nearly every breath.

Roxanne released her grip on his arm and leaned back, one hand on the back of the chair, one hand on his knee behind her, and rubbed her throbbing clit against his slick cock, the panties still separating them. She gave up all pretense of looking sexy and ground into him, feeling the waves start to spread through her centre and her movements become erratic- or were those his movements?

She was vaguely aware of screaming his name as she doubled in on herself, her chin sinking into her chest as she convulsed and dug her nails into the leather of the chair. As the rushing sound left her head, she realized that he was still talking to her, a tiny, mewling voice...

"Please... please, Roxanne... don't stop..."

* * *

><p>Megamind tried to hold himself back as hard as he could, but with the lovely Roxanne Ritchi thrusting like a she devil on top of him, he was having trouble staying focused. He couldn't cum- if he did, it would be all over.<p>

What if she wanted to go all the way? What if he came and she wanted him to enter her; he would be unable to please her further.  
>Why was he thinking all this at a time like this?<p>

Megamind thrust against her, feeling her body through the wet garment that was still sadly clinging to her dampness. All he could focus on was her, what she was doing to him. It was pure sugar to his coffee. He was doing his best to soak up and memorize every thrust, every moment when she was having the small pleasures and biting her lower lip. Each second of her milky thighs, as they clutched to keep her sitting at the position she was while she worked her body rubbing against his stiffness.

Then all at once, it was over.

She was shuddering above him, and he quickly opened his eyes not realizing that they had been closed, taking in the sight of her as she twitched her orgasm, his name screaming from her mouth. Her lips parted, eyes squeezed shut. It was done. She could continue with this, or stop. What would his beautiful kidnappee-er?-do?  
>He didn't want this to be the end, he wanted her, he wanted to get out of the ropes, pull her legs apart further, rip her panties from her wet body, and shove himself into her, until she herself was begging.<p>

"Please... please, Roxanne... don't stop..."

Was that him? It was, he was begging- again. How unprofessional. To hell with profession! Megamind began in earnest to try and pull his way out of his bondage. His wrists were screaming at him from the effort. He didn't care, he'd break one if he had to.

It took a moment for Roxanne to understand that he was seriously trying to get free, and he knew that she must have noticed how deadly his face looked because she reached out and pulled his face around to look at her.

Suddenly, his mouth was captured in hers, his surprised face left his mouth wide open and she took it as further invitation, sliding her warm tongue inside of him.  
>They were- were kissing. She was pulling on his lips with her teeth lightly as her tongue thrust into him. Her body was somehow closer to his than a moment ago.<br>He could feel her breasts cushion against his chest. She pulled away, nipping at his mouth.

"God, you're so warm..." she continued to suck and bite her way down his throat, and back up, nipping at his jaw. Her mouth lingering on that small sensitive spot at the edge of his jaw near the base of his ear.

"Roxanne- untie me." His voice was firm this time; kudos for him.

"No." came her breathy reply as she continued to suck at his body.

"I'm serious. Do it now." Gods if she would only untie him, he could have her completely. He would keep her captive for days he was sure of it. If he could get her to free him, he would have her.

"So am I- and I said no- Space man." Her fingertips were roaming freely down his chest, lightly flicking over his nipples beneath his spandex.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he growled out to her, perhaps more angrily than he should have he realized, as he felt her body stiffen on top of him.

There were a few moments of silence, during which time he became more painfully aware of his engorged erection, sticky with his pre cum, throbbing and twitching between them.

"Because I-" her voice was cut short as they both heard the sound.

It was the metal clanking, of a very familiar ichthyoid.

This was perfect! He could call for Minion-

He opened his mouth, "MIN-" Roxanne's lips crushed his again, one of her hands coming around the back of his head holding him to her.

Wait. No, no he couldn't call for Minion...he would see him like this- with Roxanne! Not that he was sure his friend wouldn't help him in obtaining her...but it was rather embarrassing to see that he'd been caught by his own kidnappee in his own evil lair...in his own chair with his own rope...no he shouldn't call for Minion.

He struggled again as Roxanne was fumbling to get her appearance back in order while holding his mouth with hers at the same time, and she pulled away from him and searched quickly for something.

Megamind spotted the can as soon as she dove for it. She turned around victoriously and pointed the nozzle at his face.

Before the darkness swallowed him whole, he was proud of himself for announcing as vehemently as he could, "I will get you back for this, nosey reporter."

Minion glanced around; perhaps his boss was working still in his part of the evil lair? He'd managed to go out and get lunch, as well as stop for a few choice items for himself. Mainly special fish flakes. He had picked up Subway for Megamind, who seemed rather down today.

His latest evil scheme wasn't going as expected. It had been nearly a month since he'd seen-kidnapped- Roxanne. The blue villain had never been so down. And today he was working super fast at trying to ready his new invention to challenge Metro Man.

He hadn't had much sleep in the past few nights either- just complaining of the usual headaches, to which Minion attributed the bad dreams which his friend had never volunteered to tell him. But the fish could hear him sometimes in his room at the back of Evil lair. Screaming out in fright. About what Minion wasn't sure but, as long as he could get him to take naps once in a while he was confident that Megamind would be okay.

He was setting the food down when he heard a noise. At first it sounded like Megamind calling for him, but perhaps not? He should go and see anyway.

But what if it was a warning call for him not to enter? Was he working with some dangerous materials? If so then the area would probably be quarantined off. That took time, and he hadn't been gone that long. About an hour and a half. So there was no way that Megamind could've done it by himself in such a short amount of time.

He was sure it was the first assumption- maybe his boss needed his help. So being the dedicated friend that he was, the ichthyoid turned and headed towards Megamind's work area.  
>He arrived to find his boss slumped over onto his work station, asleep.<p>

Well that was a good thing, he needed the rest. Minion glanced around... something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but, something was not right with the room...

* * *

><p>The red curtains encircling Megamind's work space had provided the perfect, simple escape for Roxanne once Minion had returned to the lair. As soon as she had knocked her captive out for the second time, Roxanne had sliced free the ropes binding his arms with a pair of scissors laying on the work table, kicked the bench aside (once again thanking whatever gods had given the slender blue alien an affinity for metal music) and slid the chair up to the table.<p>

That done he had leaned Megamind forward, bending one of his thin arms into a makeshift pillow for his huge head, and made it appear as if he had simply dozed off while working. She didn't bother trying to stuff his still semi-erect penis back into the spandex- instead leaving it to relax next to the little memento she had placed in the hand hidden in his lap.

The reporter had then gathered up her shoes and sprinted to the far wall, waiting until Minion entered the workspace before slipping to the other side of the curtain and making a break for the secret entrance, now her secret exit. As she burst out into the fresh air and sunlight of the abandoned parking lot next to the water, Roxanne exhaled a long breath, and laughed quietly to herself.  
>That, she thought, had been a perfect success. She had tortured Megamind and given herself some pleasure at the same time! The woman hoped that would be a lesson for him in "don't fuck with me"... She slipped on her high heels and began sauntering away from the Evil Lair, hips swaying a bit too much, her expression just a bit too pleased with herself. She should have been bothered by the sticky, wet panties bunching up as she sashayed away, she realized, but she wasn't.<p>

Mostly because she had left them balled up in Megamind's fist as a reminder of what she could do to him, lest he ever forget.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it folks! A colab between the wonderful Porfeariah and myself! There is a sequel to this, and it will be up as soon as we finish it! :3 Not sure if Porfeariah wants the secrets out about what it is exactly so... I'll be hush hush for the moment. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Comments make us HAPPY!**


End file.
